


Alone

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Separate Paths. Agron finds a parting gift from Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Agron was alone in his tent while everyone else celebrated another victory. He had nothing to celebrate, not really. When he was alone in his tent, the mask he wore outside faded. When he was alone, his thoughts turned to the man he left.

With a sigh, he set aside his wine and dug through his bag for a blanket. As he pulled it out, something came out with it. Agron reached out and picked up a piece of red fabric he hadn’t seen for a long time.

It was the piece that Nasir used to wear wrapped around his wrist, the one Agron had put there shortly before they confessed their love for one another and Nasir lay weak on a table after being badly wounded.

Agron clutched the fabric tightly in his hands feeling tears well up in his eyes. There were some nights Agron regretted leaving Nasir, but he told himself it was for the best. Nasir deserved his freedom and the chance to be happy. Even if it meant he wasn’t by Agron’s side.

Agron wrapped the fabric around his wrist. When he told Nasir his heart would never beat for another, he was telling the truth. Without Nasir by his side, he felt dead.


End file.
